El Vals de las Rosas
by Light Bonny
Summary: Después de 3 años en Estados Unidos. Sei y Yumi vuelven a Japón siendo novias. Sin embargo, con lo que no contaban es que las Rosas Chinensis están listas para remediar sus errores del pasado. ¿Podrán Toko y Sachiko recuperar lo que hace 3 años dejaron ir? Una historia basada en la serie Maria Sama Ga Miteru
1. Chapter 1 Los fantasmas del pasado

_**Este Fic, lo escribí hace un tiempo pero nunca me animé a publicarlo... Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**Los fantasmas del pasado**

Las mañanas en New York a principios de Noviembre son fríos, pero no lo suficiente para congelarte o morir de hipotermia. Sin embargo, esa mañana en particular el clima invitaba a quedarte en cama y no despegarte de ella hasta el medio día; después de todo era Sábado. Y con esa idea en la cabeza intente darme vuelta y caí en la cuenta de que de requerir salir de la cama, tendría que pasar por una misión prácticamente imposible. Estaba acorralada. Mi abdomen era rodeado por un par de brazos largos y de piel tersa, sin embargo al palparlos se podía notar los resultados que daba el ir al gym tres veces a la semana a practicar Kick Boxing; sobre mis hombros y un poco de mi cara, caían mechones de una melena rubia; y en mi oído moría el sonido de la pesada respiración de mi acompañante. Sonreí. Definitivamente era una buena mañana de sábado.

-Buenos días... Yumi-chan- escuche susurrar en mi oído

-Gokigenyou... Sei-chan- salude mientras me giraba para quedar de frente a mi rubia acompañante, le vi sonreír mientras sus manos se dedicaban a intentar poner mis rebeldes cabellos en su lugar.

-¿Lista para nuestro primer día de vacaciones?- preguntó Sei mientras me abrazaba, estrechándome más a su pecho

-Ni tanto, cariño. Hoy hay que empacar y ver los pendientes para poder viajar mañana... Además aún no estoy del todo libre. Tengo un informe que mandar a Alex...- Sei gruñó mostrando su inconformidad, yo solté una ligera carcajada. A pesar de tener 27 años, Sei seguía teniendo sus tintes infantiles; algo que agradecía porque por ella los días mantenían un aire jovial aún cuando fueran los más difíciles de mi vida.

De pronto, el teléfono rompió nuestra atmósfera llena de privacidad. Miré a Sei con recelo, ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Tú o yo?- preguntó

-Yo contesté ayer, antes de dormir...- argumente a mi favor, Sei suspiro resignada... era su turno. Se destapó de un solo y salió corriendo de la habitación. De no ser tan testaruda seguramente no tuviera que levantarse, pensé; llevaba pidiéndole que pusiéramos una línea directa en el cuarto pero ella se negaba una y otra vez con la excusa de que de poner una línea a la habitación nunca podríamos estar realmente a solas.

-Si Yūki-kun... Ambas volaremos mañana a medio día- escuché decir a mi novia, que ya caminaba rumbo a la habitación con el teléfono pegado al oído. Gracias a su ultima frase, supe que quién hablaba era mi adorable hermano menor. Sei se sentó a mis pies y me sonrío -Si, aquí está. Te la pasó, cuidate Yūki-kun- se despidió y me pasó el aparato, justo después se dejo caer su cabeza sobre mis piernas; comencé a pasar mis dedos entre sus cabellos como solía acostumbrar.

-¡Hola Yūki!- saludé animada, oí a mi hermano reír

-Yumi, ya sé que lo he dicho mucho... pero aún no me acostumbro a ese acento que ya te está quedando... Te oyes graciosa hablando japones con tu acento estadounidense-

-¡Baka!-

-Ya... vale... Perdón... Solo quería reír un poco- argumentó mi hermano

-¿Nervioso "futuro novio"?- pregunté con un deje de burla, sabía que esas dos palabras lo ponían al borde. Había pasado por mucho para terminar decidiendo que si se casaría.

-Calla, baka. Es un poco mucho muy difícil... Si no llegas cuanto antes tomaré el primer avión a cualquier lugar y dejaré a Tōko plantada... No creo que quieras que pasé eso, después de todo es tu soeur, aún- sonreí, sabía que mi hermano terminaría en ese punto. Siempre lo hacía, no lo culpaba si yo fuera a casarme también lo haría... lo necesitaría.

-Tranquilo Yūki, cuando menos lo esperes estaré allí... Intenta ir a relajarte... Ve con los chicos a beber una copa, mañana te compensaré mi ausencia-

-Dudo que puedas compensar 3 años de ausencia en tres semanas- contestó Yūki, realmente sentí un vacío devorar mis entrañas... las palabras llenas de reproche de mi hermano lograron lo que siempre hacía, hacer sentirme culpable.

-No. Pero es un buen punto para comenzar-

-Pues te tendrás que esforzar. Ahora, te dejó. Tōko ha llegado con Sachiko-sama y seguro tendrán algunas cosas que contarme... Te hablo mañana antes de que salgas-

-Hasta luego Yūki. Dale mis saludos a Tōko-chan y a...-

-No tienes porque hacerlo, si es por pura formalidad... Ya le daré tus saludos a Tōko cuando estemos a solas. Adiós.- Yūki colgó y yo me quedé con el teléfono en las manos. Sei de nuevo se había quedado dormida. Suspiré.

Era hora de volver, esta vez era tres años mayor. Había madurado y era feliz... Porque lo era ¿no? Y sin embargo, allí estaba ese hueco en mi estomago formado después de oír a mi hermano; nombrar esa chica que hacía tres años no veía y por quién había llegado aquí, a América. La hora de exterminar los fantasmas de mi pasado había llegado.


	2. Chapter 2 La Kriptonita de Sachiko

**La Kriptonita de Sachiko**

Las tardes en Japón suelen parecer muy nostálgicas, no sé si es mi percepción o realmente así son. Como todas las tardes, me encontraba de pie frente al gran ventanal que me permitía ver el Estadio Olímpico a lo lejos. Suspiré mientras recargaba una mano sobre el cristal que me separaba del exterior, sonreí de medio lado y me di la vuelta encarando de nuevo mi escritorio de caoba que esperaba inescrutable con una alta carga de trabajo que aún no terminaba a pesar de haberla comenzado desde el medio día. De pronto escuché la puerta abrirse, sonreí sabía exactamente de quién se trataba; solo había una persona en el mundo que entraba a mi oficina sin pedir permiso y justo era la persona que quería ver.

"¿Otra vez de nostálgica, Sachiko?" preguntó mi Onee-sama

"Onee-sama ¿como es que llegas justo en los momentos indicados?" pregunte mientras caminaba al encuentro de la chica de tez pálida y sedoso cabello azabache que recién entraba a mi oficina

"Sachiko, nunca cambiaras... Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que ya no eres ninguna adolescente que necesita una Onee-sama... ahora soy tu amiga, me gustaría que algún día me dijeras Yōko a secas" señaló mientras se sentaba con elegancia en uno de los sofá que formaban parte de la sala de mi oficina.

"Yōko-sama... ¿Té?"

"No, creo que quiero una copa de vino... Vengo de firmar unos acuerdos con Suguru y mi cabeza está que explota. No sé como aguantaste estar casada con él, aunque solo fueran 6 meses" argumentó mi acompañante, yo me limité a encojerme de hombros y sonreír de medio lado.

Suspiré mientras me levantaba del sofá y caminaba hasta el pequeño bar que ocupaba una esquina del lugar.

"Sachiko, sabes que he venido aquí por ellas ¿cierto?" declaró Yōko mientras recibía la copa que le ofrecía

"Y tu sabes que mi respuesta es la misma ¿no?" contesté con firmeza mientras aplicaba más fuerza de la necesaria en el agarre de mi copa

"Sa-chan... te estás engañando al decir que no te interesa en lo absoluto" argumento Tōko mientras me lanzaba una de sus miradas frías y calculadoras; si, efectivamente habían pasado 11 años desde que nos conocíamos, sin embargo ese gesto seguía haciéndome sentir indefensa

"Pero Onee-sama, ¡no es tan fácil!" dije a modo de defensa

"Nadie dijo que sería fácil y sin embargo te preguntó ¿es justo que pierdas de nuevo a Yumi-chan? Justo ahora que estás libre... No sé tú, pero yo estoy lista para darle la cara a mi pasado. Sei llegará en un avión dentro de 16 horas y yo estoy lista para dar lo que sea por recuperarla... aún cuando sé que tiene una novia en Estados Unidos y que probablemente está sea una modelo de revista. Estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por enmendar mi error" contestó firmemente mi Onee-sama, yo dejé mi copa en la mesa de centro y después caminé lentamente hasta uno de los ventanales de mi oficina. Miré el sol ponerse a lo lejos y mientras tanto el jardín nacional se teñía de dorado cobrizo. Suspiré con un dejo de resignación, después de todo con todo y mis ya 26 años, la palabra "derrota" era mi kriptonita.

* * *

_Hola, perdón por no actualizar... Pero estuve fuera de mi casay se me imposibilito el poder escribir y actualizar. Pero ya estoy aquí, así que seguiré adelante con este proyecto y prometo llevarlo al final._


	3. Chapter 3 Recuerdos en Central Park

**Recuerdos en Central Park**

Yumi caminaba por las calles de New York, buscando un par de recuerdos para llevar a sus amigas. Hacía mucho que no las veía y realmente las extrañaba, sin embargo lo cierto era que mudarse a Estados Unidos había sido la mejor terapia que ella hubiese podido pedir.

Aún recordaba como habían sido para ella los primeros meses, era un muerto en vida que se confinaba a ir al trabajo (el cuál por aquel entonces se limitaba a ser gerente de un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida), regresar a casa y pasar el resto del día deprimiéndose viendo películas románticas o rememorando los recuerdos que aún se mantenían frescos de los últimos años al lado de Sachiko; después vinieron los meses de curación que gracias a Sei pasaron volando y cuando ambas estuvieron listas para salir de su etapa depresiva ni siquiera habían tenido que pasar por la etapa de seducir a otra persona, por que ellas estaban listas para darse una oportunidad. Después de todo ¿quién podía ser mejor opción para seguir adelante sino la chica que justo había pasado lo mismo que tú y con quién habías pasado llorando desde hacía poco menos de un año? Y fue así que Sei y ella, habían comenzado a salir. La relación al principio fue extraña, después de todo no era fácil olvidar alguien como lo era Sachiko o la misma Tōko; pero después de un tiempo las cosas se habían estabilizado y luego apenas y notaron cuando cumplieron el año de noviazgo.

Yumi no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que recordaba alguna cosa vivida al lado de Sei, después de todo ¿quién puede olvidar algo como un viaje a Disneyland en motocicleta sin previos planes y solo para cumplirte el sueño de tomarte una foto con Mickey Mouse? Sei hacía muchas locuras, si. Pero todas y cada una de ellas tenían un propósito muchas veces romántico y cursi que lograban hacer que Yumi le entregará un despacito de su corazón. Sin embargo, si era sincera aún no entregaba una parte de si misma que aún pertenecía completamente a cierta chica que había sido su soeur durante la Preparatoria.

Cuando Yumi reaccionó cayó en la cuenta de que estaba justo en la Quinta Avenida de frente a mi estaba aquella caseta telefónica que hacía tres años había usado para llamar a Sachiko en su cumpleaños con una gran cantidad de alcohol en las venas. Suspiré mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, pero por mucho que luchara contra ello siempre terminaba dejándose invadir por los recuerdos.

"Sachiko-sama"

"Yumi-chan... ¡Yumi! ¿Donde estás? ¿Por qué no sé nada de ti desde hace seis meses? Yumi, por favor se consciente y regresa a casa... Nosotras tenemos que hablar, tengo que decirte algo... Yo" Sachiko sonaba realmente nerviosa pero eso no le importó a Yumi, quién poco o nada percibía de la voz de su interlocutora. Por ello silencio las palabras de su Onee-sama con un débil "shh"

"Sachiko-sama..." Yumi rió, entonces fue cuando Sachiko notó que su petite soeur estaba alcoholizada

"¿Yumi? ¿Acaso estas borracha?"

"No... para nada" típica frase de alguien que ha bebido, pensó Sachiko. Qué tenía experiencia en el tema gracias a su Onee-sama que había pasado desde hacía 6 meses bebiendo diariamente

"Yumi... por favor deja de hacerte daño" suplicó Sachiko con un notable quiebre en su voz que denotaba el hecho de que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar

"¿Sabes qué Sachiko Ogasawara? Estoy mejor que nunca, si estoy tomando no es por ti... Eso tenlo por seguro. Y mejor no llores, porque la única que merece ese derecho soy yo... Después de todo ¿quién es la reina del drama sino yo?" aquel argumentó estaba lleno de reproche e ira. Después de todo Yumi podía ser muy dócil pero el alcohol la inhibía hasta el punto de por primera vez, alzarle la voz a quién había sido su ídolo durante años enteros

Entonces Sachiko rompió a llorar. Y aunque se lo había propuesto, Yumi no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar también. Después de todo no era de piedra, ni ella ni Sachiko lo erán. Y es que ¡mierda! Ella la amaba; ella amaba con todo su corazón a Sachiko Ogasawara y si la chica le hubiese dicho en ese momento que la amaba también, hubiese tomado el primer vuelo a Japón y aceptado vivir toda su vida siendo la amante de su Onee-sama. Y sin embargo, sabía que pedir eso era demasiado; y es que incluso si se lo hubiese pedido a Maria-sama, ella hubiese reído y contestado que a pesar de hacer milagros lo que Yumi pedía era mucho más que eso.

"Sa-chan, lo siento. Estoy sufriendo y me desgarro por dentro pero no puedo seguir siendo lo que he sido para ti los últimos 4 años, quiero más que eso y tú evidentemente no puedes dármelo. Te amo ¿entiendes? Te amo Sa-chan... te amo más que a mi misma pero esto ha sido demasiado y ya no quiero seguir sufriendo. Así que espero que sea feliz señora Kashiwagi" Yumi colgó, pero del otro lado de la línea Sachiko rompió a llorar sin ningún miramiento. Se dejó caer al suelo con el teléfono en mano, estremeciéndose con los espasmos provocados por el esfuerzo pulmonar que le representaba llorar. Y no le importó en absoluto estar en medio de una reunión (que sus amigas del Yamayurikai le habían preparado con motivo de su fiesta) simplemente dejó salir aquel llanto que había reprimido desde el día en que había puesto punto final a su relación con Yumi.

Yumi tuvo que limpiarse una lagrima rebelde que se asomaba por el rabillo de sus ojos, se había prometido no volver a derramar una solo lagrima en nombre de Sachiko. Pero a pesar de eso, muy en el fondo sabía que cada cierto tiempo dejaba escapar un torrente de lágrimas que por supuesto llevaban el nombre de Sachiko Ogasawara impreso en ellas.

Dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro y poco después continuó su caminata, esa tarde la tenía libre y solo para ella. Había dicho a Sei que iría a la oficina a terminar un pendiente con urgencia, pero la verdad era que necesitaba ese tiempo de reflexión para ella misma. Necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para ver de nuevo a la chica, que no importaba cuanto se esforzara porque no fuera así, seguía teniendo la parte de si que iba exclusivamente dedicada al amor de su vida.

Camino y miró todos los escaparates de las tiendas en la Quinta Avenida y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cansada se sentó en una banca del Central Park. Era sabádo por la tarde, por tanto era más que normal escuchar las melodías que venían de distintos lados del parque y que en cierto punto se combinaban para hacer una sola melodía. "La voz de Central Park" así llamaba Sei a ese fenómeno que tanto maravillaba a Yumi, aún cuando lo había escuchado desde hacía años.

De pronto una sola melodía tan nítida como hermosa, fue percatada por los oídos de Yumi. El Ave María de Bach, una melodía que ella misma se había negado volver a escuchar por el significado que tenía para si misma. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que aquella voz siguiera llenando de ese halo de inmaculación el Central Park, después de todo era un espacio público. Y aunque Yumi quiso alejarse para dejar de oír la medía, sus piernas no reaccionaron y tuvo que quedarse en la banca, y seguir escuchando la melodía.

Y así fue como otra vez divago en sus recuerdos, porque después de todo los recuerdos siguen allí incluso si estos te causan dolor.

Yumi tocaba el piano, habían pasado casi dos años desde aquella vez que lo había intentado en el salón del coro y cuando poco después fue sorprendida por la presencia de su Onee-sama. Ahora estaba a punto de graduarse y se preguntaba que le esperaba en el futuro. Youko-sama apostaba porque sería buena abogada, Eriko-sama y Sei-sama le habían sugerido estudiar algo relacionado con las Artes y por su parte Sachiko le había propuesto que pospusiera su ingreso a la Universidad y fuera con ella de viaje por el mundo. Eso le emocionaba en sobremanera porque después de todo sería un viaje con su amada e idolatrada Sachiko-sama, pero por otra parte Yūki -chan le había dicho que no pospusiera los estudios en absoluto puesto después le sería difícil retomarlos en adelante. Y entonces miró el folleto que reposaba frente a sí en el atril del piano, era de una Universidad que le ofrecía una beca de estudios en Economía en Kioto. Era el futuro que le seducía una y otra vez desde hacía unos días, cuando un orientador educativo perteneciente a esa Universidad le había traído la propuesta.

Entonces entró al salón una chica alta de tez pálida y cabello azabache, hacía rato que miraba a Yumi y se había deleitado con la técnica que su Petite Soeur había adquirido después de practicar una y otra vez. Para Sachiko su soeur con Yumi no había culminado al graduarse, porque ella necesitaba una excusa para mantenerse al lado de esa chica de cabello castaño que ahora era peinado en una sola coleta y no en dos, como cuando Yumi aún era una Rosa Chinensis en bouton.

"Yumi-chan" susurró Sachiko con delicadeza para no asustar a la pianista

"¡Onee-sama!" Yumi se levanto de un salto del banco y enseguida hizo una reverencia, Sachiko sonrío

"Antes no lograbas dejar de decirme Sachiko-sama para decirme Onee-sama y ahora no dejas de decirme Onee-sama para decirme Sachiko... Creo que nunca cambiarás" sentenció Sachiko mientras se acercaba a la más pequeña, cuando estuvieron de frente se sonrieron y Sachiko posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Yumi quién se limitó a dejar salir un pequeño suspiro. Yumi no había visto a Sachiko en los últimos meses tanto como hubiese deseado.

"Onee-sama... No seas tan severa. Solo necesito tiempo, Sei-sama lleva pidiéndome que le llame Sei-chan desde hace poco más de dos años y no lo logró aún" aquella declaración por parte de Yumi hizo que Sachiko frunciera el ceño, podía ser toda una chica universitaria pero los celos que desde siempre había sentido en cuanto a Yumi seguían presentes y esos se intensificaban cuando se trataba de Sei.

"Yumi ¿has visto a Satō-sama últimamente?" preguntó Sachiko, haciendo notar sus celos. Yumi sonrío, le gustaba que su Onee-sama siguiera sintiéndose así aunque a veces la hacía rabiar porque cuando Sachiko se ponían celosa realmente era irracional.

"Onee-sama, deja de preocuparte por Sei-sama... Ella solo cuida de mi como una hermana pequeña" argumento Yumi mientras abrazaba sin previo aviso a Sachiko que, a pesar de lo sorpresivo del gesto, lo aceptó de buena gana.

"Yumi... no quiero que creas que soy una histérica y posesiva Onee-sama. Es solo que no quiero compartirte con tantas personas, solo lo hago con Tōko-chan y eso es porque en parte es mi prima" Yumi suspiró con una sonrisa de sorpresa en el rostro, ¿con qué esa era la razón porque Sachiko asimilaba su soeur con Tōko? Vaya que a veces subestimaba el limite en que los celos de su Onee-sama solían llegar

"Yumi, he escuchado tu práctica con el piano... Debo decir que me has superado y eso me hace muy feliz... Me preguntaba... Si, podríamos repetir aquella vez que..."

"¿Cuando viniste aquí a buscarme para los ensayos de Cenicienta?"

"Exactamente... En cuanto te vi aquí sentada, recordé ese día. Era alguien muy insistente e irritante ¿cierto?" Sachiko tomó de la mano a Yumi, para después insitarla a caminar rumbo al piano

"¡Onee-sama!" apremió Yumi con un deje de broma

"Oh, vamos Yumi ya no puedo castigarte así que di la verdad ¿no te irritaba mi actitud?"

"Onee-sama, no podría irritarme aún cuando lo hubiese querido. Estaba demasiado maravillada con la idea de pasar tiempo contigo" aquella declaración arrancó una sonrisa por parte de Sachiko que se acomodaba sobre la espalda de Yumi, repitiendo la posición que justo había usado en aquella ocasión.

"Bien, entonces... Aquí vamos de nuevo" indicó Sachiko mientras comenzaba a tocar la parte que en aquella ocasión había tocado, enseguida Yumi le siguió y en esta ocasión la melodía sonó aún mas compaginada. Cuando Sachiko se sintió lo suficientemente confiada dejó de ver las teclas, dirigiendo su mirada a la chica que tocaba con ella. A su vez, cuando Yumi sintió la mirada de Sachiko, levantó la mirada y se encontró de frente con su Onee-sama.

La música dejó de existir y no notarón cuando sus dedos dejaron de posarse en las teclas para hacerlo en la mejilla de una u otra.

"Yumi... te quiero" susurró Sachiko y sin esperar respuesta se acercó a Yumi, eliminando por completo el espacio entre ellas y regalandole a la vez un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos. Yumi no creía que eso estuviera pasando y sin embargo, el golpe cálido del aliento de su Onee-sama en sus labios le hizo creer de verdad.

"Sa-chan... yo también te quiero" contestó Yumi antes de repetir aquel beso

La melodía acabó. Yumi volvió a la realidad y vio el reloj de pulso que justamente Sachiko le había regalado y el cual no había dejado de usar en todo ese tiempo. Era hora de la cena y seguramente Sei estaría preocupada, además no había llevado consigo el celular así que lo mejor era volver a casa. Ya había sido suficiente de tantos recuerdos, necesitaba un momento de paz.


	4. Chapter 4 Recuerdos de Sachiko

**Recuerdos de Sachiko**

Sachiko manejaba como cada noche su Buick Roadmaster, aquel automóvil que había comprado justo un año después de graduarse; con el dinero que ella había ganado como asistente de su padre.

Porqué así había comenzado en la empresa Ogasawara, como asistente de su padre, quién a pesar de no entender el porque su hija había declinado el comenzar como lo que era: una accionista de la empresa. La había apoyado en todo.

Sachiko se había negado a ser llevada y traída por un chofer, siempre había preferido la privacidad que podía obtener al manejar por si misma... a veces el automóvil era el único lugar donde se podía sentir realmente sola. Y el automóvil había sido su cómplice muchas noches en las que terminaba por llorar desconsoladamente sus errores.

Sachiko llegó al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento, como siempre saludó al portero y después estacionó su automóvil. Bajo de él, para después tomar el ascensor y subir hasta el piso 14 donde se encontraba aquel pent house que durante un tiempo había compartido con Suguru pero que después de su divorcio había quedado bajo su propiedad.

Suspiró, mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y las aventaba a cualquier lugar de la sala; encendió el reproductor de música y después se dirigió a la cocina, donde se hizo de un vaso de zumo de naranja. Mientras disfrutaba de la deliciosa sensación que le causaba el contacto frío del líquido en su garganta, dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la imagen que le regalaba la Tōkyō Sukai Tsuri y se recargó en el frío granito de aquella encimera que ocupaba el centro de la cocina.

Quédate a mi lado, mírame por favor. Aunque todavía no sé que es el amor.

Corría el mes de Abril, el primer cuatrimestre de la Universidad había dado inicio y aunque apenas llevaban 2 semanas de clases, Sachiko sentía que ya era demasiado para sí misma; pero su preocupación no se basaba en el hecho de que tuviera 3 investigaciones que entregar esa semana, o el que tuviera 2 proyectos que realizar para entregar al final de ese cuatrimestre, ni siquiera le preocupaba el que en la clase de Matemáticas apenas y hubiese logrado un Aprobatorio.

La preocupación de Sachiko se basaba en el hecho de que apenas en esos días había logrado saludar una vez a Yumi en la entrada del Colegio, solo eso y no más; incluso cuando se había prometido ir a buscarla a la salida para acompañarla a casa o el escaparse en el almuerzo e ir a la Mansión. Todas y cada una de sus acciones se habían visto frustradas por el tiempo, el temido tiempo que de a poco comenzaba a escapar de su control.

Esa tarde en especial se sentía frustrada, y el que sus compañeros de proyecto se la pasaran desperdiciando tiempo en jugarretas y conversaciones carentes de sentido, no ayudaba de mucho; suspiró, realmente extrañaba el tibio y cálido ambiente de la Mansión pero lo que más extrañaba era la dulce voz de su soeur preguntándole como se sentía mientras le preparaba un té. Y muy en el fondo, se reprimió a si misma, porque ella no extrañaba el té o la maldita atmósfera de la Mansión. Ella extrañaba a Yumi, y ella no extrañaba el que Yumi hiciese esto o aquello, ella extrañaba el que Yumi estuviera a su lado; ella extrañaba que Yumi la mirara y le sonriera; porque incluso cuando Yumi también le sonreía a Tõko-chan. Yumi le sonreía a ella de una forma distinta a ella, era como si esa mirada solo estuviera reservada para Sachiko Ogasawara y eso hacía que su pecho se hinchará de orgullo. Porque contra todo pronóstico, Sachiko sabía, que al final Yumi había logrado ganarse su corazón de una forma que incluso ella temía fuera demasiado para su estabilidad personal. Porque Sachiko Ogasawara no estaba acostumbrada a querer de esa forma, tan pletoricamente y tan apasionadamente.

"Sachiko..." susurró una chica de tez pálida y cabello a los hombros, justo detrás de un estante en el que eran expuestos los libros de Psicología, Sachiko volteó y la reconoció enseguida

-¿Qué pasa Onee-sama?- preguntó Sachiko en un susurró, sin levantarse de su silla

-Ven- ordenó con firmeza Yõko y de ese modo Sachiko cerró su carpeta de apuntes y se levantó de la silla, sin llamar la atención de sus compañeros que se dedicaban a sus bromas

-Onee-sama- saludó Sachiko, quién aún no dejaba del todo sus costumbres del Instituto

-Sachiko...- Yõko estaba a punto de reprimir a su interlocutora, pero suspiró y decidió dejarlo para después -Sa-chan hoy las Rosas han tenido una junta con el Consejo Hanadera, ha sido algo extra oficial... Así que solo estaban allí las Rosas ¿entiendes?- Sachiko miró un tanto titubeante a Yõko y como si fuese un fantasma, una segunda voz se unió a aquella reunión

-Yumi está esperando por esto...- Sei entregó a la joven un libro en el que se leía "Romeo & Julieta" -Lo he escrito para el Festival de este año- señaló Sei con una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a la vez a Yõko, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Sachiko

-Bueno... pus creo, que deberías ir a dejárselo Satõ-sama- indicó Sachiko con indiferencia, Yõko chasqueó la lengua un tanto enojada mientras arrebataba de las manos de Sei el libreto y se lo entregaba a Sachiko

-Llevaselo tu- ordenó Yõko y después jalo consigo a Sei, desapareciendo ambas por el pasillo mucho antes de que Sachiko pudiera decir algo, solo sonrío; hecho una mirada al libreto que le habían dado y poco después salió de la biblioteca sin despedirse de sus compañeros y dirigiéndose al Colegio.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sachiko, corría un poco internándose a los jardines de Lillian; y a pesar de su prisa se detuvo (como su costumbre le indicaba) para inclinarse ante Maria-sama y rezó una pequeña línea:

"Maria-sama, gracias por darme a Yõko-sama como Onee-sama y gracias por dejarme ver de nuevo a Yumi-chan. Por favor, permiteme seguirla viendo y que ella pueda seguirme viendo a mi."

Se reincorporo y volvió a su carrera hasta el edificio del Yamayurikai.

-¿Sachiko?- la inconfundible firmeza de la voz de Rei, interrumpió la carrera de Sachiko

-¡Rei!- saludó Sachiko, lanzándose a los brazos de su vieja amiga. Se abrazaron y después volvieron a sus acostumbrados perfiles

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rei, aún cuando sabía cuál era la respuesta

-Bueno, ya sabes he venido a ver a Yumi...- susurró Sachiko, a pesar de que estaba segura de lo que hacía su actitud de chica fría aún le impedía el decir con libertad sus sentimientos

-Que bueno... Porque creo que justo te espera...- contestó Rei con una sonrisa, sincera pero que denotaba su desgane y quizá desilusión

-Por cierto... Rei, ¿no es qué estabas en Kioto?- preguntó Sachiko, perpleja por la presencia de su amiga justo entre semana en Tokio

-Si, pero... he venido a ver a Yoshino... Igual, ya me voy. Debo coger el primer tren a Osaka- aclaró Rei que parecía un tanto vacilante, sonrío de medio lado y dejó una suave palmadita en el hombro de su amiga, y sin despedirse caminó hacia la salida. Sachiko estaba un poco confundida, y estuvo a punto de salir al alcance de su amiga pero el libreto en su mano y el hecho de Rei le había dicho que Yumi esperaba en la Mansión no sé lo permitió y decidió que más tarde se comunicaría al celular de su amiga. Y así con esa nota mental, retomó su recorrido a un paso acelerado hasta aquel edificio que conocía muy bien.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yumi estaba parada frente al ventanal que dejaba ver desde la planta alta los jardines que rodeaban la Mansión. Se abrazaba a sí misma, mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos divagaran en medio de muchos temas: su familia, su soeur con Toko-chan, la amistad tan cercana que estaban adquiriendo Yuki-kun y su petite soeur, sus calificaciones, la Universidad, pero más allá estaba Sachiko; este era el tema que más revoloteaba en su cabeza.

No había tenido oportunidad de ver a su Onee-sama después de aquella visita a la casa de Verano de los Ogasawara, justo antes de que Sachiko ingresará a la Universidad. Después de eso solo había logrado saludarla en la entrada del Colegio y eso había sido por escasos 5 segundos. Al menos, gracias a Sei-sama sabía que Sachiko estaba realmente ocupada en algunos proyectos de su Facultad, eso la mantenía con la esperanza ya que estaba segura de que si ella y su Onee-sama no se habían visto era culpa de la falta de tiempo y no de la falta de interés. Esto había quedado constatado hacía un par de días, cuando había recibido la llamada de su Onee-sama; para preguntarle como estaba y que tal llevaba el tener que estar al frente del Yamayurikai. Habían hablado por más de media hora, y cuando colgaron lo hicieron porque ninguna de las dos había culminado con sus labores escolares. Sachiko al final había prometido volver a llamar a Yumi, pero la llamada no había llegado aún.

Miró con atención los jardines, y con un poco de agilidad pudo visualizar la biblioteca perteneciente a la Universidad de Lillian. Sonrío, Sachiko seguramente se estaría matando allí solo por cumplir con sus tareas escolares; fue inevitable para Yumi imaginársela con una gran pila de libros a un lado y esa mala actitud que portaba cuando las cosas eran lo suficientemente grandes para agobiarla.

"Yumi..." la dulce voz de su Onee-sama la paralizó y tardó en reaccionar para voltear a ver a quién la miraba desde la puerta

"Onee-sama" saludo la más pequeña, mientras atravesaba la habitación a un paso acelerado pero sin perder el porte que comenzaba a caracterizarla

"Yumi" Sachiko, vulnerable se lanzó a su petite soeur quién un poco sorprendida la recibió; estrechándose en un fuerte y cálido abrazo que ninguna de las dos notó su duración gracias a la felicidad con que sus corazones palpitaban

Cuando el abrazo se rompió, Yumi alzó su mirada lo suficiente para que sus ojos marrón se encontraran con los ojos negros. Entonces, Sachiko sonrío aliviada porque eso era lo único que había deseado poder ver su reflejo en los ojos de su Yumi... porque no importaba si Yoko-chan también fuera su soeur, o que Sei se la pasará intentando perturbarla; ella, Sachiko Ogasawara, sabía que Yumi era suya así como ella sabía que ella era de Yumi.

"No dejes de mirarme, por favor." susurró Sachiko antes de volver a abrazar a Yumi.

Quedate a mi lado, observame. Aunque todavía soy torpe en el amor.

El día de San Valentí de nuevo había llegado y en esta ocasión quién estaba sumamente ansiosa era cierta chica de apellido Ogasawara. Sachiko iba y venía por toda la sala, no sabía que hacer su pequeña Yumi se había convertido en toda una estrella en el Colegio, eso significaba que seguramente obtendría un montón de presentes de un montón de chicas de cursos inferiores. Sachiko no podía permitirselo, incluso su prima había venido a casa para ofrecerse en algún plan para frustrar todos los regalos que pudiese obtener Yumi.

"Sachiko-sama, creo que deberías de preocuparte por algo realmente grande... Quiero decir, Onee-sama recibirá un montón de cajas de chocolates todas las chicas de primero y segundo están ansiosas por que el día llegue. Yo le regalaré algo significativo, algo que realmente aprecie... Pero por supuesto, tu eres su Onee-sama ¿cierto? Deberías hacer algo grande, enserio grande porque no queremos que otras chicas nos quiten la atención de Yumi ¿cierto?" Sachiko estaba a punto de soltar alguna reprimenda contra Toko, debido a su falta de respeto al llamar a su Onee-sama por su nombre de pila. Pero sinceramente estaba más concentrada en analizar las palabras de su prima, por ello dejo pasar desapercibido aquel detalle. "No dudes que cuentas conmigo Sachiko-sama. Adios"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sachiko, caminaba los metros que separaban la Universidad del Instituto. Su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada y por una extraña razón sentía que el frío le calaba los huesos, ya que sentía que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Y allí estaba, frente al portón del Colegio Lillian aguantando las miradas indiscretas de muchas chicas que seguramente la reconocerían y estarían ansiosas por averiguar la razón de su visita al Colegio justo un par de minutos antes del inicio de clases de la Universidad.

"Sachiko-sama" saludó aquella chica de gran altura, que caminaba en compañía de un par de chicas que Sachiko identifico como las respectivas soeur de Tsutako-chan y Mami-chan

"Gokigen'yō, Kanako-chan" saludó Sachiko con una sonrisa sincera, que fue correspondidas por un gesto igual por parte del trío de chicas

"¿Buscas a Yumi-sama?" preguntó Kanako, mirando con interés la pequeña caja que portaba Sachiko entre sus manos

"Si, ¿la has visto, Kanako-chan?" Kanako asintió con una ligera sonrisa surcando su rostro

"Esta en el invernadero" indicó, Sachiko sonrió a modo de agradecimiento

"Gokigen'yō" se despidió y salió en dirección al lugar que le había indicado la compañera de su prima

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Cuando Sachiko llegó al invernadero pudo oír la voz de Yumi, pero también escuchó la inconfundible voz de Sei. Ambas reían y eso la hizo enfadar, se enfadó consigo misma porque había dedicado todo un día en aprender a cocinar chocolates y además se había esforzado mucho en la segunda parte de aquel regalo que pensaba darle a Yumi. Y allí estaba ella, oyendo como Yumi reía como nunca en compañía de Sei.

"Tengo que hacerlo ¿entiendes Yumi?" preguntó Sei, Sachiko no pudo más con la curiosidad y se asomó por un pequeño hueco que había entre el marco de la puerta y la puerta misma

"Hazlo Sei-sama" incitó Yumi

"Bien, aquí vamos..." Sei suspiró "Eres una persona importante para mí, importante enserio. Todo el tiempo que paso contigo es lo mejor que me puede pasar y quisiera poder pasar más tiempo contigo, incluso quiero que el día duré más que solo 24 horas..." Sachiko, no pudo soportar más de todo aquello y dejando caer aquella caja de chocolates que traía en la mano.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Señorita Sachiko, habla Yumi-chan" indicó el mayordomo de la casa, desde el pasillo en las afueras de la habitación de Sachiko. Ella se había encerrado allí todo el día desde que había vuelto temprano de la Universidad.

Sachiko respiro profundamente y carraspeó la garganta un poco para que su voz se escuchara natural. No quería que su madre o su padre al volver de la empresa se enterarán de que había estado llorando desde muy temprano y justo en día de San Valentin.

"Dile que no estoy disponible, que salí con alguien... con Suguru, que salí con Suguru-kun y no sabes a que hora volveré"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sachiko estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en un pequeño cojín mientras que en sus piernas reposaba un gran recipiente de helado. El día de San Valentín había quedado atrás asía un mes. Pero ese día, Sachiko tenía ganas de seguir encerrada y no salir hasta el invierno. Aunque, claro eso era imposible gracias a la Universidad.

Justo era 14 de Marzo, es decir, White Day. Ese día las personas solían regresar en especie los regalos recibidos en San Valentín.

Sachiko no había visto a Yumi desde asía un mes, tampoco había contestado sus llamadas y mucho menos sus SMS. Simplemente no quería saber que ella y Sei estuviesen saliendo, porque seguramente Yumi había aceptado la declaración de Sei.

Pero justo ese día, iba a tener que tragarse su orgullo porque así lo habían dispuesto cierto grupo de chicas que habían decidido intervenir en una situación que para ellas era muy importante de una u otra manera. Y así fue como a base de engaños, Yōko y Tōko sacaron de su casa a Sachiko y la llevaron consigo hasta las afueras de Tokio. Donde Sei, la esperaba vestida en un uniforme muy parecido al de un chófer; algo que le hizo gracia de una forma especial a Yōko que no dejó de halagar a su rubia amiga.

"Eres despreciable... no sé si más o igual que Suuru pero si que lo eres. Dejas que mi Onee-sama te halague y tu te le declaraste a Yumi-chan" dijo Sachiko indignada al principio de aquel recorrido en automóvil, al que se había visto obligada tomar. Y a pesar de las palabras llenas de rudeza, no recibió respuesta.

"Sa-chan, dejame darte un consejo. Cuando espíes detrás de las puertas, debes de hacerlo de principio a fin. Sino te quedas con la mitad de una información que posiblemente no te afectaba o tal vez si lo hacía pero por no hacer bien tu trabajo, nunca lo sabrás con certeza" argumentó Sei antes de abrir la puerta del lado en que Sachiko había viajado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sachiko bajo del automóvil, no estaba segura del porqué había seguido todo el juego de sus amigas. Pero en cierto punto sabía que lo que en verdad deseaba era que detrás de todo aquello estuviese se sintió completamente emocionada, siempre había querido visitar aquel lugar. El Jardín Kawachi Fuji, y justo ahora había sido traída aqui. Entonces, supo que solo una persona podía haberla llevado hasta allí y sus sentimientos comenzaron a revolotear haciendola ponerse nerviosa.

"¡Sachiko-sama!" llamó Yumi unos metros más allá, cerca de la entrada del jardín. Justo vestía unos jeans y aquella sudadera que habían comprado en el verano y que tenía una gemela en el closet de Sachiko.

"¡Yumi-chan!" saludó Sachiko, olvidandose por completo de todo lo que había pasado desde el 14 de febrero. Se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó contra su pecho, sintiendo como si su alma al fin volviese a su cuerpo después de todo ese tiempo separada de Yumi.

"Onee-sama. Sé que no quieres verme, pero quería que supieras que recibí tus chocolates... estaban fuera del invernadero cuando Sei-sama y yo salimos de él. Y hoy es el día de devolver con creces los regalos de San Valentín ¿cierto?" Yumi sonrío y cogió de la mano a su adorada Onee-sama, arrastrándola consigo al interior de aquel jardín

Cuanto más te veo, mejor me siento e inconscientemente empiezo a cantar. De repente siento ganas de comprar una rosa. Yo mismo me sorprendo de mi actuar.

Sachiko caminaba rumbo a la casa de Yumi. Era un sábado por la mañana y había quedado de ayudar a Yumi con sus tareas de francés. A pesar de que su padre había insistido en que fuese llevada por el chofer de la familia, Sachiko había decidido que prefería ir en el transporte público; aquel que gracias a Yumi había aprendido a usar.

Yumi, se preparaba desde hace unas semanas para los exámenes finales. Aunado a esto, Sachiko seguía teniendo mucha tarea y por eso; Sachiko y Yumi no se habían visto desde aquella visita al Túnel Wisteria. Habían mantenido varias conversaciones por teléfono pero eso no era suficiente. Últimamente nada era suficiente para Sachiko, refiriéndose a su interacción con Yumi.

De pronto en el camino hacia la estación de autobuses se encontró con un vendedor de tarjetas y decidió comprar una en la que se leía un remarcado "Godd Luck". Para cuando Sachiko se acomodaba en el autobús se extrañó por su actitud, ella nunca era tan expresiva pero últimamente buscaba un detalle cualquiera para demostrar su afecto hacia Yumi. Y aunque en cierto punto le preocupaba su actitud, tampoco se quejaba del todo.

Antes no sabía lo que era observar a alguien y ahora no se lo que siento, ¿y tú? Te amo.

Sachiko miraba con interés cada uno de los gestos de Yumi, siempre le habían parecido interesantes. Pero ahora era distinto, todo ahora era distinto. Porque ella por fin había dicho en voz alta y con palabras claras lo que sentía por Yumi.

Apenas, un par de horas atrás ella y Yumi se habían besado en el salón del coro. Y ahora estaban en la Mnasión de las Rosas, sentadas una al lado de la otra conviviendo con sus viejas amigas que habían vuelto a Lillian para celebrar la graduación de tres chicas que habían logrado cambiar de un modo radical todo un mundo, como lo era el Yamayurikai.

Yumi reía y conversaba con todas y ninguna a la vez. Había pasado por una conversación privada con Yoshino a la que después se unió Shimako y que fue dejada de lado debido a la interrupción de Tōko-chan quién había arrastrado consigo a Yumi dirigiéndose al pasillo que estaba fuera de la habitación. Después de aquello Yumi había estado envuelta en una entrevista a tres voces por parte de Sei, Yoko y Eriko; quienes se mostraban muy interesadas en las posibilidades que había escogido Yumi para su futuro. Por otra parte, Sachiko había estado hablando con Rei y de vez en cuando alguien se colaba en su plática pero poco después la conversación volvía a ser solo de las dos chicas.

Sachiko, seguía mirando a Yumi. Entonces, la castaña alzó la vista y sus miradas chocaron, encontrándose y conectándose de una forma casi cósmica. Yumi se disculpó con sus interlocutoras y se dirigió donde Sachiko aún conversaba con Rei. Cuando estuvo cerca de Sachiko, le sonrío y se sentó a su lado dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su Onee-sama. Desde ese angulo Sachiko fue capaz de notar la forma tan peculiar en la que Yumi arrugaba la nariz de cuando en cuando, como si de un tic nervioso tratará.

Sachiko realmente era feliz, porque al fin estaba segura de una cosa y eso la hacía feliz, porque Yumi era su seguridad. Sachiko al fin podía decir con el corazón en la mano que amaba a Yumi. Y mientras Sachiko pensaba en esto, sintió como los dedos de Yumi se entrelazaban con los suyos gracias a que Yumi acababa de tomar su mano.}

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sachiko suspiró, mientras se dirigía al fregadero. Dejó allí el vaso en el que se había servido jugo y poco después se dirigió a su habitación donde se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Puesto no estaba de humor para seguir recordando el ayer.


End file.
